1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus, and more particularly to a video signal processing apparatus for synthesizing a video signal with a pattern signal.
2. Related Background Art
There is known a video signal processing apparatus for video camera wherein an image to be used as a title image or the like is taken in advance and stored in a dedicated memory (hereinafter called a title memory), and the image stored in the title memory is inserted into or superposed upon a newly taken image.
In a title memory of this type of video signal processing apparatus, there is stored as a binary pattern signal a luminance signal of a video signal of a taken title or the like. When a title is inserted into a newly taken image, another circuit generates one of eight color identified by a combination of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) of each one bit. This color signal is modulated with a sub-carrier, and superposed upon a white area represented by the binary luminance signal read from the title memory, to thereby obtain a video signal. Thereafter, this video signal is superposed upon a newly taken image signal
Such a conventional video signal processing apparatus can display a title image having only a single color selected from eight colors or an inverted color of the selected one Therefore, there arises a problem that a synthesized pattern of a title or the like becomes monotonous.